Death of a Hero
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Danny and Dash have been going at it for years. What happens when one gets a little too rough? Story told in Danny’s POV. ONESHOT! READ WARNINGS!


**Title: Death of a Hero**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Danny and Dash have been going at it for years. What happens when one gets a little too rough? Story told in Danny's POV. ONE-SHOT!!!!! READ WARNINGS!!!!!**

**Warning: Major character death. There will be blood and possible gore. You have been WARNED!!!!!**

**A/N: I know I haven't been around lately but, if I get any Ds then I can't even go NEAR the computer… YIKES!!!!! I did update Stronger Than I Look… and I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!**

**Death of a Hero:**

"PHENTON!" An angry Dash screamed as he went flying after me.

Once again I had gotten into another mess. But, this time I swear it wasn't my fault.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Sam!" I yelled as I ran towards her. My lunch tray full of what ever was left over from a month ago. _

"_Hey Dan-" Sam started to say but was cut off by a scream, a splat, and a collective gasp from the entire cafeteria. _

_I had been so focused on Sam that I crashed into something big and hard. Looking up I saw Dash…covered in food and looking pissed off. The whole cafeteria was looking at me. Some had looks of pity. Others looked excited knowing that a fight would soon break out. _

_I was scared so I just went running around the cafeteria tables to gain some distance between me and the angered jock. _

_End Flashback_

"DASH I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I was frantic now. He was gaining on me. As I look back on this I laugh. Man why didn't I go ghost? I must have been really out of it.

I stopped and looked behind me to see how close Dash was. But, he wasn't there. I sighed in relief. However, before I could even catch my breath I felt a massive pain as a foot collided with my stomach.

"UHHH" I gasped. It hurt so much.

It seems that Dash found a short-cut and beat me to where I was. I felt another kick in the gut as I spat up blood. It slowly flowed down my chin onto my shirt.

_Break me now_

_Before it's too late_

_Save me from _

_This horrid fate_

_I don't wanna remember _

_The past_

_That life that time_

_It didn't last_

_Break me _

_Break me_

_So I can be free_

_Free_

"Dash please… sto- stop." I whimpered. My pleas just seemed to make him madder. I don't understand why he was so upset. It was just an accident. I said I was sorry. Yet there he was beating the shit out of me.

I felt myself being lifted up by my shirt. My hands found there way onto the attackers. I tried to pry his off of me. But, I wasn't strong enough.

"Phenton… you have pushed your luck. Everything weird happens when ever I'm around you. I always get in trouble while you and your little friends run off laughing.

"Well… I have had it!" Dashed said… spit hitting my check. His voice was so venomous. It hurt to hear it. I was scared I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Dash… come on… (Cough) let me down." I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled.

"No." that was all he said before he threw me into the cafeteria wall. **CRUNCH!**

_Blood spills_

_Onto the wall_

_I try to recover_

_From my fall_

_It hurts all over_

_It hurts to move_

_You made you point_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Why didn't you stop?_

_Why didn't anyone stop him?_

_I wonder these thoughts_

_As my world begins to dim_

_Why are people just_

_Standing there?_

_Why isn't anyone moving?_

_Don't they care?_

_That I'm bruised_

_And broken_

_I try to breath _

_As I could to ten_

_One two_

_Three four_

_Five six-_

_I see a door_

_Seven _

_Eight_

_I guess _

_This is my fate_

_Nine _

_Ten_

_I feel my heart stop_

_As I look around heaven_

"Sam? Tucker? Why do you guys look so far away?" I said aloud. I gasped. My voice was gone. I couldn't hear it. In fact I couldn't hear anything. Looking down I saw Sam crying on Tucker's shoulder.

"Sam… what happened? Why are you crying?" I looked closer and I saw myself. I-I looked like I was de- no that couldn't be. I'm here. I can't be gone.

There was blood all over me and it ran down my nose from my temple. Dash stood a few feet away. He was staring down at his hands in shock. I don't understand. What happened?

"You died," said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Clock Work. He looked sad.

"What do you mean I died? I'm right here." I said impatiently.

"No you're dead. In anger Dash threw you into the wall and your head smashed into it. You died instantly." Clock Work looked me in the eye.

"It is now your choice: do you wanna move on? Or do you wanna stay a ghost forever?" Wait… I get a choice? I thought.

"Wait I get a choice? Don't people get told where to go when they die?"

"Well you are… unique. You have saved the world… more than once, and I think you have earned the right to choose."

I looked down and stared at the scene again. Sam was still crying. Tucker was punching Dash… who just stood there and took the hits. A few people were crying. Oh no…

I watched as my sister Jazz walked in to break up the crowd and find out what was going on.

"JAZZ DON'T GO IN THERE!" I yelled.

"She can't hear you," Clock Work said simply.

I gazed in horror as my sister screamed when she saw me. Her tears came hard and fast as she held on to me… rocking me slowly. She was saying something but, I couldn't hear what it was.

"I know what I wanna do," I said looking away from the austere scene.

"You can't see them even if you were a ghost," he said.

"Wait… I can't see them? At all?" I whispered. My heart breaking slowly.

"No I'm sorry you can't"

"I never got to say goodbye." I whispered.

"What?"

"I NEVER GO TO SAY GOODBYE!" I screamed to the heavens.

"I NEVER GOT TO TELL MY PARENTS THAT I WAS GHOST! I NEVER GOT TO TELL SAM THAT I LOVED HER! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO TUCKER AND MY SISTER AND AND AND EVERYONE! IT ISN'T FAIR! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!!!!!" I started to sob uncontrollably.

"I know… but, life isn't fair boy."

"I need to know your choice."

"I chose heaven," I said in a defeated way. My voice dead… emotionless.

"So be it."

The next thing I remember was white gates and just white everything.

'I guess there really is a heaven,' I thought as the whiteness engulfed me.

**2 days later**

The rain came down hard. I watched as people came and went. Some cried. Some didn't. Some lay flowers. Others didn't. Everyone was silent. As the mourners slowly dispersed I saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parents standing around that stone.

"He will always be remembered," said Jazz quietly.

"That's for sure," Tucker stated.

Sam just stared on.

"I just hope… I hope he is happy," said Sam before burying herself in Tucker's chest.

"Shhh… I bet he is Sam." Tuck said reassuringly.

**Later that night**

Tucker and Sam were still staring at the silver stone. His family had left a few hours ago.

It was quiet and peaceful.

Until… **RING!**

Tucker reached into his jacket and pulled out his hand held. The screen flashed and a reporter came on and said, "And so we mourn the loss of a young boy… in other news there have been no sightings of the ghost boy. All of Amnitiy Park is wondering when he will make an appearance once more."

_What do you do? _

_When you have no Hero_

_When he dies_

_When there is nothing left to show_

_Your angel _

_Is gone_

_He was gone _

_Before the dawn_

_You are damned_

_Forever_

_The minute_

_His life line was severed_

_Who will save you?_

_On this night?_

_No one since your Hero_

_Lost the fight_

Sam stared and the headstone as a tear slide down her cheek. The marble read:

_Daniel James Phenton_

_Born August 4, 1990_

_Died November 17 2005_

_Beloved Son_

_Cherished Friend_

Sam took out a knife and watched as she engraved: A Hero To All on the stone. Underneath it she wrote: Here lies Danny Phantom… Angel and Hero of this town.

_I love you Sam _

Sam turned as she felt a warm breeze touch her cheek.

"I love you too Danny."

**P.S. I hope you all liked this. It is kinda angsty, although I was going for sad. Please let me know if you like it!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


End file.
